


Night walk

by qorisheep



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Romance, Summer Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qorisheep/pseuds/qorisheep
Summary: Después de un corazón roto y problemas familiares, un campamento alejado del centro de sus problemas, pareció ser la mejor opción que su madre encontró para enviarlo.Quizás estar con sus amigos y conocer nueva gente no le haría tan mal a Craig junto a un pequeño reto...
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Red/Kevin Stoley, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"¡La señal no entra otra vez!"

En la pantalla de su móvil, Clyde seguía mirando como su charla con Bebé había parado y que su mensaje seguía sin enviarse.

"Clyde, estamos viajando a Dios sabe dónde, es obvio que la señal va a fallar."

"Mi celular aún tiene señal "Token habló, mostrándole el icono en la pantalla de su móvil" puedo prestartelo si quieres, pero no tengo mucho batería.

"Gracias hermano, en verdad estaba en algo importante con Bebé"

"Seguro le enviabas memes..."

"¡Hacer reír a tu novia es fundamental en una relación Tucker!"

"Sí, estaba mandándole memes "Token se rió, hasta que luego cambio su gesto y se volteó de su asiento en el bus para mirarlo fijamente" oye, no me llenes la galería con memes otra vez.

"Bien, pero lo digo enserio Craig, hacer reír a tu novia puede mejorar su día. Mi linda Bebé, está triste por mi partida, así que conversar nos ayuda"  
Infló su pecho chocando su puño, parado en su asiento para que sus amigos lo vieran. Era un novio orgulloso.

"No hay forma de que lo sepa, no voy a tener novia... o novio."

Craig lo dijo en voz baja y probablemente de no ser por la cercanía no lo hubieran escuchado.

Él y Token se miraron, recordando porque habían venido al campamento en lugar de quedarse con sus novias. Su amigo había salido del armario a mitad del año pasado, se había confesado y sido rechazado para casi finales del mismo. Y como si un corazón roto no fuera suficiente, los rumores habían llegado hasta su padre, quién no lo tomó muy bien, haciendo de las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo muy tensas, hasta el punto que Craig paso año nuevo en la calle, solo.

No había sido agradable enterarse cuando Tucker acudió a pedir un lugar para dormir en año nuevo, con un ojo morado...

Al parecer, el plan de no restarle importancia, se fue al desagüe cuando su padre le comento que lo había inscrito a un campamento de conversión al que iría en vacaciones. Eso había roto cualquier intento de pasar una fiesta agradable. Su abuela apoyo eso, su hermana se indigno señalando por primera vez la homofobia de su progenitor, mientras su madre enfureció sin remedio, ya que nunca había consultado aquello. Craig embravecido, le dijo que no iría, porque eso era un castigo para algo que no era malo. La pelea se intensificó hasta que una cachetada detonó el final, donde Craig se fue, a pesar de los gritos o llamados hacía su persona.

Estuvo algunos días en casa de Token, ayudando a parar nieve, lavando los trastes, cualquier cosa para no volver a su hogar. Los señores Black, si bien conmocionados, permitieron aquello sin problema luego de una llamada a Laura para avisar que su hijo estaba bien.

Pero Craig no podía quedarse eternamente y cuando pensaba que tendría que llegar a encerrarse con Stripe en su cuarto, el resto de las vacaciones, su mamá le dijo que lo había inscrito a otro campamento. Thomas estaba furioso, porque el otro campamento no hacía devoluciones, así que mantenerlos alejados era lo mejor, además quería que Craig se relajará lejos del problema, eran vacaciones después de todo. Craig aceptó.

Había sido un año difícil, no sólo fue aceptar su orientación sexual, enamorarse de un amigo, decidir confesarse para ser rechazado, sino ser rechazado también por parte de su familia. Todo eso había puesto a su amigo en un estado pesimista y triste.  
Y como buenos amigos, en un momento tan difícil, Clyde y Token decidieron ir al campamento también. No importaba el viaje cancelado a disneylandia de Token o la recién relación de Clyde. Ambos decidieron que estarían para su amigo.

"Estadisticamente siempre hay alguien Craig"

"No empieces con números, ya pasamos por esto en los exámenes, ni una palabra hasta el nuevo años escolar"

"Esta bien, veamos algo en Netflix descargué unas series y películas en mi ipad"

"Dulce, veamos algo de eso ricachon"

"¡Serás un gran novio Craig!, Solo sonríe un poco más"

"Cállate Clyde, tengo brackets, reír no es una opción y esto es más un castigo, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Está bien, está bien, pero habló enserio amigo, tienes toda mi fé"

"Considerando cuanto te duermes en los sermones de los domingos, voy a ignorar eso último"

Token soltó un carcajada para luego poner el primer capítulo de breaking bad.

"Vamos, seguro podrías tener un amor de verano en este campamento, nunca se sabe"

"Clyde, nadie va a tener un jodido amor de verano, esto no es una película"

"Se optimista, las vida da sorpresas todo el tiempo"

Mientras, Clyde se quejó indignado con Bebé, antes de que la batería se terminará y se uniera a la charla sobre la serie que veían sus amigos.


	2. Nuevo compañero, nuevas experiencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde dice que Craig es huraño con gente nueva, la terquedad de Craig hará que salga de su zona de confort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que el anterior capitulo era corto, pero era más un prólogo y por eso este es muchísimo más largo xd. Intentaré que los siguientes sean así o más largos. Disfruten.

Llegar al campamento, fue aburrido para los chicos, principalmente porque no querían estar ahí. Antes de esta locura, ellos ya habían hecho planes, algo que se había arruinado por los eventos desafortunados... Craig se sentía culpable por eso, aunque aún no se lo decía a los chicos.

Todos fueron divididos en cabañas de cuatro. Quizás lo bueno de entrar en último momento, fue que todos terminaron en la misma cabaña. Les dijeron que su compañero aún no llegaba, pues también se había inscrito a último momento, pero estaba siendo traído por sus padres.

Así que por esta noche ellos tenían la cabaña para ellos solos.

Fue genial, ya que pudieron hacer una pijamada divertida, comida chatarra y películas, como recuperar parte de los planes que se iban a perder. Se quedaron hasta la madrugada, pero luego de tanta gaseosa dormir era un poco complicado, así que terminaron hablando entre ellos a oscuras.

"¿Cómo creen que sea nuestro compañero?"

"No lo sé, ojalá no sea alguien de South Park, ¿Se imaginan que sea uno de los chicos de Stan?"

"Si fuera así, ojalá sea Kenny"

"Oh, cierto, Kenny es genial cuando no tiene a los otros alrededor. "acotó Clyde" además es tu amigo, ¿No Craig?"

"Sí, a veces escapamos de detención juntos, él es bueno en eso"

"Claro, los dos chicos malos "bromeo Token" pero no creo que sea Kenny, ya saben, este campamento cobra..."

"Cierto, mierda... Oh, sí es Stan Marsh sabré que el universo me odia."

"Tranquilo Craig, escuché que su padre lo tenía de ayudante en sus granjas tegridad y tenían ola es de una nueva hierva ahí, jodido"

"Eres un chismoso Clyde"

"¡Oye, que yo si hablé con la gente no me hace chismoso, solo me cuentan cosas y ya!, Tú eres el huraño."

"Token, necesito ayuda"

"Bueno... en parte tiene razón, Clyde hablas con mucha gente, pero también eres un poco chismoso a veces amigo."

"¿Qué, enserio?"

"Sí, es decir a veces cuentas de más. Sueles contar cosas vergonzosas como cuando Cartman contó cuando tú mamá te regaño por lo de la tapa del baño."

"¡Oh no, no quiero parecerme a Cartman!"

"Solo filtra las cosas"

"Hacerles la seña funciona también"

"Craig..."

"esta bien, Token"

"¡Eso demuestra mi punto!"

"¿Qué punto?"

"Qué Craig es huraño"

"No soy huraño, solo no me gusta hablar con toda la gente."

"Te estás justificando, confirmado, eres huraño."

"Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Clyde"

Clyde y Token se chocaron la mano, ya que.su cama doble era de dos pisos y ellos estaban juntos, Craig prefirió la otra cama ya que estaba cerca de los enchufes.

"No me ven, pero les estoy haciendo la seña doble, jodanse"

"Ajajaja eso no cambia la verdad"

"¿Cómo terminamos hablando de nuestro amigo huraño al empezar a hablar del nuevo?"

"Ni idea... "Token bostezo" pero la charla ya me quito la energía

"Sabes, se me ocurrió algo"

"Clyde no"

"¡Clyde sí!"

"Gracias los adoro a ambos "el castaño le mando un beso volado a ambos de manera dramática" Craig, dices que no eres huraño, ¿ verdad?

"Tienes oídos, bien por tí..."

"ignoraré eso, para retarte y comprobante que eres un maldito huraño"

"Me niego"

"¿Aceptas que eres huraño Tucker?"

Token sonreía, mientras Craig tanteaba si sacarle el dedo o no a su mejor amigo. Esos dos sabían cómo acorralarlo.

"No, escupe el reto Tontovan."

"Me dueles hermano..."Clyde pudo su mano en su pecho dramáticamente, logrando que sus amigos se rieran" en fin, el reto es que te hagas amigo del nuevo.

"Sin problema"

Craig levanto el dedo medio como si fuera un pulgar indicando que todo iba bien, sus amigos negaron y al fin luego de un rato, pudieron dormir.

Para la mañana del día siguiente, cuando Craig tenía ganas de ir al baño, el ruido de pasos y voces le llamó la atención. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su cabaña.

"Muy bien hijo llegamos, asegúrate de darle café y pases de descuento a todos, un buen café derrite cualquier corazón."

"Pero, pa..."

"No, no Tweek, tampoco olvides reflexionar, esto no es un paseó, es para que pienses en lo que hiciste."

"Ngk, bien mamá, papá"

"Bien, cuídate hijo y recuerda, si no lleva el uniforme es un violador o un asesino"

Lo siguiente que escucho Tucker, fue la cabaña abriéndose con lentitud, algo nervioso se metió nuevamente a su cama. Escuchó pasos y movimientos, parecía que su compañero de cabaña faltante intentaba hacer todo o el menor ruido posible; al menos era considerado.

Recordó si pequeño reto y supuso que socializar un poco temprano no lo mataría.

"Buenos días"

"¡Argh!"

"mmm... Lo siento"

"No, no, sólo me asusté un poco, buenos días, soy Tweek, su otro compañero de cabaña"

"¿Es un apodo?"

"Ya quisiera, ¿quieres café?"

"Mmm, Luego, ahora voy al baño. Soy Craig por cierto. Déjame presentarte a los bellos durmientes de la otra cama doble. "Los señalo para que no hubiera confusión" El de abajo es Clyde y el de arriba Token. En fin, mmm... ahora sí me voy, intenta descansar es temprano.

Por la falta de luz no podía ver bien al chico, pero podía notar su pelo rubio. Que no fuera alguien que ya conocía lo calmó. No quería que nadie de su colegio preguntará por los antiguos planes que tenía con su grupo y estuvieron presumiendo el último mes de clases.

"Bien, gracias Craig."

Y así dejó al nuevo bebiendo su café mientras se despejaba del sueño al salir de la cabaña.

El aroma a pino rodeándolo todo le dió una breve sensación de paz, aún no tenía sueño, últimamente no tenía mucho, pero el cansancio se acumulan y empezaba a dolerle la espalda. Sería una mierda estar despierto y sólo hasta que saliera el sol, según su celular aún faltaban algunas horas antes de que fuera una hora decente para levantarse.

Al volver se sorprendió de encontrar al nuevo aún despierto con una switch.

"Mmm, sigues despierto"

"Sí, yo, eh, no molestaré, solo, tengo problemas para dormir."

Craig negó.

"De hecho yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño"

"Oh, mmm... ¿quieres hacer algo?"

Los planes de Craig en estos casos era decir que no, pero las palabras de Clyde picaba su ego, además su otra opción era escuchar música un par de horas; así que...

"No quiero interrumpir, me gusta ver jugar a otra gente, ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?"

"Claro"

Lo siguiente fue aprender un poco de ese juego que se había hecho tan popular; Animal Crossing; pero que Craig no había podido jugar (o ver Game plays, ya que tenía una lista grande cosas por ver). El juego en si podría ser aburrido, pero los vecinos de Tweek eran amables y decían cosas interesantes sobre la ciudad que se construía o algo curioso en general, el chico rubio seguía preguntándole por como decorar algunos lados o nombres sucios que poner solo por diversión. El tiempo pasó más rápido entre los dos.

"Hola Craig, y...hola compañero de cabaña que no conozco"

El rubio saludo con la mano y se.presentó, mientras Craig le sacaba el dedo medio a Token con una sonrisa. Ahora verían que no era tan huraño.

Clyde y Token, parecían también cómodos con el compañero. El hecho de que tuviera TDA, fue algo raro, no en un mal sentido, sólo que podían ver al niño inquieto,.sacando cosas de sus valijas tanto para armar o jugar, a veces olvidando lo que debía hacer, pero se ponía alarmas constantemente para cumplir con lo que los organizadores le pedían.

El resto del día fue casi en su totalidad presentaciones y asignaciones de tareas, junto con actividades. Les mostraron todo el campamento en recorridos y de hecho no fue tan malo porque había lugares tan tranquilos, que definitivamente querían volver luego para echarse a relajarse, el clima abrasador del verano también era reducido por la vegetación, lo que era placentero.

Pudieron conocer algunos niños también, un par de niños de Denver que eran amigos de Tweak, junto con muchos otros, pero en general, supieron que ya se estaban integrando a un propio grupo a la hora del almuerzo. Craig, en su intento de ser sociable terminó siendo el líder de su mesa, lo que lo extraño mucho e invocó la risa de sus amigos de South Park. El lema de Craig era "tranquilo y aburrido, tal como me gusta", pero ser líder de una mesa no implicaba eso...

Tuvo que ayudar a lavar los trastes y darle de comer a los animales (lo que no fue tan malo, ya que le gustaban, pero una tarea, era una tarea). Así que cuando volvió a su cabaña le dió un cocacho a sus amigos, antes de empezar a comer un poco de los snack que tenían y ver todos juntos una película.

"Creo que la actividad sorpresa será paseo en caballo"

"¡Woah!, ¡Enserio!"

Clyde se veía muy emocionado, una de sus metas siempre fue aprender a montar, pero no podía mucho, a excepción de las veces que Token lo llevaba al único lugar en South Park donde se podía alquilar por un tiempo pagado; esto pasaba en ocasiones especiales; pero general al chico castaño le gustaban los animales, era un interés en común entre Clyde y Craig.

"¿Son muchos? "Token no era tan aficionado a los animales, quizás porque sus padres no le dejaban tener mascotas, pero si que le gustaba acariciarlos" Una de tus tareas fue darles de comer, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, tiene algunos conejos, gallinas y caballos, me encargaron darle de comer y beber a los caballos después del almuerzo a diario..."

"No suena tan mal, argh, escuché que la chica de la mesa vecina, tiene que recoger los huevos de las gallinas a diario antes del desayuno."

Los niños rieron, definitivamente eso sonaba peor. Aunque Craig pensó, que no sonaba tan mal, ya que no podía dormir tanto... quizás hablará con la niña lider de la mesa vecina para intercambiar de tareas.

"ngk, ¿saben si se puede ir a acariciar a los animales, Craig?"

"No lo sé, pero puedo preguntar."

"Gracias"

Ver como Tweak, parecía casi tranquilo, mientras miraba la película, mientras sus dedos jugaban con un cubo Rubik. El hecho de que al final de la película el cubo estuviera completamente ordenado, fue tan impresionante que Token halago aquello.

La noche fue tranquila, pero, tal como el día anterior, al despertar, descubrió y que Tweek estaba tomando café y mientras escribía en un cuaderno.

"Hey"

"Hey, volviste a despertarte temprano."

"Tú aún más. Insisto en que no deberías tomar café a esta hora, eso debe estar quitándote el sueño."

"Ngh, quizás, pero me duele la cabeza si lo hago, mejor no."

"Supongo, oye, ¿siempre llevas cafeteras a dónde vas?"

"No siempre, sólo a dónde puedo, mi papá pregunto si podía antes de inscribirme."

"Oh"

Los padres, no era algo de lo que Craig quisiera hablar ahora. Se sentía mal por no ver a Stripe desde su pelea con su padre en año nuevo y dudaba que su padre quisiera hablar de él por al menos un mes. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto por algo que el dijo, jamás pensó que recibiría un golpe por ser sincero, cuando su padre siempre insistía en que era lo correcto.

"Bueno, voy a salir, avísale a los chicos si no regreso cuando despierten"

"¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"

"Quiero cambiar de tareas con la líder de la mesa vecina, prefiero tener la tarde libre"

"Oh, mmm....¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"¿Eh?, Supongo, no veo porque debería haber problema"

"Espérame, me pondré algo y..."

"Tómate tu tiempo, es temprano, creo que hasta para eso"

"Ngk, okey"

A pesar de la palabras, Craig notaba aún al chico nervioso por no encontrar su chompa y su cama terminó llena de varias cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba caso al fondo de una de sus maletas.

Craig se pregunto cuando vería a Tweek tranquilo. Parecía nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo y las leves ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos, notándose en el sol, mientras recorrían el campamento ayer. Deseaba preguntar, pero ya que el niño no tocó el tema de su ojo morado (aunque ya no fuera tan notorio), supuso que también se tragaría sus dudas.

El camino al granero de las gallinas fue en silencio, Tucker se pregunto si debería pensar en un tema de conversación, pero el silencio de su compañero le dijo que o estaba en las mismas o disfrutaba el silencio con algunos sonidos de aves ocasionales. Le preguntaría luego.

"¡Hey!"

Una chica de pelo rojo se volteó a verlos, estaba visiblemente cansada, con los ojos achinados y bostezando mucho.

"¿Qué quieren?"

"Soy líder de la mesa vecina, me encargo de los caballos, me preguntaba si querías cambiar de tareas."

La chica pestañeo y sobó sus ojos, como comprobando que no estaba aún dormida y esto de verdad estaba pasando.

"¿Enserio?, porque no quiero que luego te arrepientas y le reclames a los encargados."

"No es problema, no tengo mucho sueño y despierto a esta hora."

Craig se encogió restándole importancia al asunto. La niña se levantó y corrió hasta el granero haciéndo señas, para dar paso a un chico de pelo oscuro y chamarra clara, que también parecía morir de sueño y tenía una pequeña canasta con huevos.

"Bien tenemos un trato "ella le ofreció la mano y Craig la apretó sellando esto" Soy Red y este es mi novio Kevin"

"Hola, gracias por salvarnos de madrugar a diario"

Los chicos se tomaron de la mano y pronto cantaron a coro

"Nos han salvado, estamos agradecidos"

Para luego reír mientras se miraban y parecían entrar a una burbuja que extrañaba tanto a Craig y Tweek. Luego de una breve presentación se despidieron.

"Son unos nerds, dijeron una referencia en voz alta y al mismo tiempo, jaja"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Y Craig se calló, mientras fingía que recoger huevos era un trabajo realmente difícil.

"Conocías la referencia, pero, eh, no creo que ser nerd sea malo"

"Supongo... yo, eh, no hablemos de esto"

"Está bien"

Tweek parecía feliz de solo ver a los conejos y fue tan paciente que con un dedo pudo acariciar a uno que pareció no molestarle lo suficiente para escapar. Craig podría quedarse callado el resto del tiempo, pero ya casi acababa de recolectar la cesta y faltaba tiempo, junto con el recordatorio de su pequeño reto con Clyde, todo parecía alinearse para que hablará con Tweek.

"¿Te gustan los animales?"

"Algunos, las serpientes y tarántulas están fuera de mi lista"

"¿Lista?"

"Bueno, cuando crezca, quiero tener un mascota, pero no quiero alguna exótica."

"¿Nunca tuviste mascotas?"

"No, trabajo con mis papás en la cafetería familiar y dicen que un animal es mucho tiempo y dinero."

"Eso apesta, en mi casa siempre tuvimos alguna mascota, creo que ganar su confianza y acariciarlos es lo mejor, bueno, casi tanto como jugar con ellos"

"¿Qué mascotas tienes en tu casa?"

"Un gato de mi hermana y yo tengo un cuy"

"¿cuy?, ¿Es una especie de tarántula?"

"Jajaja, no, creo que acá lo llaman, ¿cerdo de la guinea?, ¿Cobaya?"

"¡Oh, esos roedores grandes!"

"Si, son como... "sus manos se estiraron hasta el tamaño de Stripe mientras caminaba dónde Tweek, para seguir charlando" de este tamaño, son asustadizos, pero cuando te aman...puedo ponerlo en mis bolsillos largos y se duerme ahí"

"Suena genial"

"Lo es"

"¿Cómo conseguiste a tu cobaya?"

"Mmm... es una historia larga, ¿vamos a sentarnos al heno?"

"¿No hay problema?"

"No mientras no lo ensuciemos con barro o algo así."

Lo siguiente fue la anécdota de como sus familiares de Perú, mandaron a Stripe para que su familia preparará un platillo, pero ya que en Estados Unidos era una mascota, nadie sabía como matarlo y despellejarlo, pero eso salvó a Stripe, junto con el hecho de que Craig se encariño y término dándole un nombre, que lo volvió su mascota con el paso de los meses.

Está historia era contada cada Navidad desde entonces, por video llamada y aún era graciosa...

Tweek pareció sinceramente interesado en las pequeñas anécdotas de Stripe, atento y preguntando. De alguna manera, Craig estaba feliz de que Clyde lo hubiera retado a socializar y dejar su zona de confort para conocer a gente como Tweek.

Se preguntó si mañana el niño rubio también querría acompañarlo y podrían caminar en silencio para conversar en el granero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca fuí a un campamento, sólo escuché experiencias ajenas, así que de antemano perdón si no lo retrato bien, pueden corregirme si me equivocó en algo.
> 
> También decirles que tengo unos dibujos al respecto en mi instragram qori_sheep. por si gustan verlos. Usen barbijo, los tkm <3


End file.
